Tendo Family Christmas Scramble
|天道家すくらんぶるクリスマス|Tendō-ke Scramble Christmas}} is the second episode in the ''Ranma ½ OVA series. Synopsis In a snow-covered wilderness, a sleigh being pulled by several reindeer passes a young woman. The woman turns out to be Kasumi in her nightgown who looks back at the tracks laid down by the sleigh and notices a present has been dropped. Hoping to return it, Kasumi picks up the present, but reads that it is for her. As she wonders hat could be in it the present begins to glow... Some light through the curtains of Kasumi's room passes as Kasumi wakes up from her dream. She then looks at her calendar and notices that its the 25th of December, this makes Kasumi happy as that means its "Santa Day". Akane has just finished making her present, a hand-knitted yellow scarf, however, due to Akane's lack of household skills the scarf is very badly made and has lots of large holes in it along with a general tatty appearance. Akane notes that it may not look like much, but its the thought that counts. Getting off her bed, Akane bends down and puts the gift into a bag. She then looks over at a picture on her wall, of everyone who was in "Nihao, My Concubine" and notes that you can hardly see her in there. Yawning, Akane decides she'd better get some more sleep and falls on to her bed again. Meanwhile, in Nabiki's room, Nabiki is talking to Ranma. Ranma asks Nabiki if she'll really lend him the money and won't stomp on him with the interest like last time. Nabiki replies that she wouldn't do a thing like that and their practically family already so if there's anything he needs all he need to do is ask. Nabiki then proceeds to hand Ranma a ¥5,000 bill, which Ranma gladly takes. After thanking Nabiki, Ranma tells her to keep this between them, to which Nabiki notes why would she tell Akane that Ranma borrowed money from her to pay for her (Akane's) gift. Ranma then says that it's a deal then and leaves, while Nabiki reminds him to come see her any time he needs help. Akane, Ranma and everyone else in the Dojo are downstairs having their breakfast. Akane suddenly begins to talk to Ranma about what day it is, but before she can finish Soun and Genma come up behind them and say its fine with them for the two of them to go out. However, this backfires and Akane and Ranma both decide to stay in instead. Kasumi then says that its all for the best as she was told to have a Christmas party. Slightly confused, Nabiki asks Kasumi who told her, to which Kasumi replies that Santa Claus did. This confuses Ranma and co. more, so-much-so that they unquestionably agree to hand out the invitations Kasumi has made. Somewhere in Furinkan, Ryoga is doing his usual wanderings, only this time holding a gift and reading his invitation. Once he finished reading, Ryoga looks up and sees he's arrived and decides that it must be love guiding him onward. Suddenly, Ryoga gets squashed by a large gift, which has been brought by Kuno and Sasuke (with Sasuke being the one carrying it of course). Sasuke turns to Kuno and asks him if his gift isn't a bit too extravagant for a Christmas party. Kuno explains that love looks not with the eyes but with the mind, so the gift need but reflect the size of his heart. Unimpressed, Sasuke mutters that he wishes his master would turn himself to lending him a hand. Kuno hears this and asks Sasuke what did just say, this sends a shiver down Sasuke's spine who tells Kuno was just wondering if there'll be a band. A black Rose petal then floats past Sasuke's face along with the unmistakable laugh of Kodachi Kuno. Kodachi tells Kuno there isn't a stocking big enough for his gift, which causes a negative reaction from Kuno. Shampoo then appears and runs over Kuno with her bicycle, to Sasuke's dismay. Ukyo at that moment walks up and asks what's going on. After the three females exchange anger to each other about not being the only one invited, Mousse runs up to them and asks Shampoo how she could go without him. Unfortunately for Mousse, his glasses are on his forehead, so he misses the group completely and runs straight into a wall. Akane's room has been designated as the male waiting area, where Nabiki exits and says that they're still setting up so they should wait in here. Kuno and Sasuke are in slight awe at being in the sacred ground of Akane's room. Sasuke notices Akane's picture on the wall and tells Kuno he's in it, at first Kuno thinks it has only him in it, but Sasuke explains that he can barely be made out. Kuno thereupon thinks about putting his autograph, but Ryoga pokes the marker out of Kuno's hand, noting he won't allow him to deface Akane's room. Kuno asks Ryoga who he thinks he is to challenge himself, and the two begin to fight each other. Mousse tries to break up the fight, but gets insulted and pushed to the floor by Ryoga. Ryoga and Kuno continue to fight when an angered Mousse interjects and all three of them fly through the window and into the Koi pond. Ranma happens to be walking by, carrying a box of decorations, just as the three go out of the window. As Ranma calls the three of them idiots, Sasuke calls down to Kuno to ask him if he's ok. However, Kuno is face-down and unconscious in the pond, while Mousse and Ryoga have turned into their respective cursed forms. Kasumi then appears and explains to Ranma that she's quite busy in the kitchen so could he get someone to help her, Ranma says that it's no problem and goes to get someone to help. Ranma goes to Nabiki's room, which has been designated as the women's waiting area. However, when Ranma opens the door he's set aback by the extreme tension between Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo. After a few moments, Ranma asks if someone would like to go help Kasumi in the kitchen. This causes the three female guests to stop staring at each other to turn to Ranma and all say that they'll help. Akane also offers to help, but for fear of people suffering from her poor cooking skills, Ranma decides to take Akane to help him decorate the tree instead. Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo, however, view this as favouritism and shout to Ranma that this isn't fair of him. Just then, Nabiki interjects and tells the three girls that it seems she has a little business preposition for them... Ranma is finishing up some decorations on the walls of the training hall, when Akane asks him to look at the tree and tell her what he thinks of it. Ranma turns around and so overwhelmed by Akane's work with the tree he falls off the stool he's standing on. Akane continues by asking Ranma if he thinks its a little too much, which Ranma disagrees and says its fine and he's really glad he asked her to do it. Unfortunately, Ranma is unable to keep up the guise for long and becomes more-and-more sarcastic in his tone, until he lets loose that to Akane that if she was cooking they'd all be in the Hospital by now. This comment obviously angers Akane, who attacks Ranma and ties him to the tree before leaving. As Akane stomps off she tells Ranma that she can't help it if she's not the arts-and-crafts type, while Ranma tells himself he's got to learn to keep his mouth shut. Mousse and Ryoga are having a hot bath, with Mousse hoping that they're not imposing too much, while Ryoga says that for a loner like him a family setting is pure bliss. Meanwhile, in the kitchen Ukyo comments that she can't find the Soy Sauce, to which Kasumi says that they must be out of it then. Mousse and Ryoga hear this upstairs and begin to imagine them getting the Sauce with Shampoo and Akane, respectively. The two of them then seize this opportunity so quickly sun downstairs and offer to get more Soy Sauce. Mousse grabs Ukyo, believing it to be Shampoo, and tells her they'd better get going, however, Shampoo throws a glass of water over Mousse and tells him she's busy cooking. Kasumi then begins to remove her apron, while Ryoga wonders where Akane is. Just then Kasumi tells Ryoga that she's ready to go, when Ryoga enquires if she's going to, Kasumi explains that she may remember something else they may need on the way there. Ryoga and Kasumi head out, with Kasumi carrying Mousse (who is still in his duck form). As Mousse becomes more comfortable in Kasumi's arms, Kasumi asks Ryoga where he lives and if it's far away. Ryoga replies that you can see Mount Fuji through the west window and its near the Pacific Ocean, he thinks. Kasumi exclaims that Ryoga must live in a very large house, to which Ryoga replies that it isn't really, but it sure feels that way some times. Just then the pair end up in front of a brick wall. As Kasumi and Ryoga wonder where the market is, Mousse realises this is down to Ryoga having no sense of direction, so decides to fly up so he can direct them to the market. After Kasumi comments on Mousse's intuition, Ryoga uses his "Bakusai Tenketsu" technique to break the wall. Ryoga continues to break multiple walls with the Bakusai Tenketsu, still trying to find the market. Ukyo and Shampoo are cooking next to each other. The two then remember back to what Nabiki told them earlier, which is that she can arrange it so that they can each get some alone time with Ranma and what they do is of their own business; however, this won't come cheap. This is obviously a dream come true for the girls, but Ukyo is sceptical of the offer, but Nabiki reassures her a starts the bidding at ¥1,000. Back in the kitchen, Kodachi is spiking some of the drinks behind Ukyo and Shampoo's backs, so that she alone can have time with Ranma. Just then Ukyo flips her Okonomiyaki, causing some strain ingredients to fall into Shampoo's Ramen Sauce. Angered, and believing Ukyo did it deliberately, Shampoo puts some of her ingredients on Ukyo's Okonomiyaki as revenge. Shampoo claims that they're both even now, but Ukyo disagrees and the pair begin to fight each other. However, the fight is short lived as the two bump into Kodachi, who's still spiking the drinks, causing Kodachi to smell the paralysis potion she's been using; causing her to fall asleep. Shampoo and Ukyo look at the unconscious Kodachi, when Shampoo notes this is no time to be taking a nap. Elsewhere in the Dojo, Soun and Genma (who's now in his human form) are in the dressing room. Soun is dressed like Santa, while Genma is a Reindeer. As the pair think about how long its been since they've done something like this, before complimenting each other on their appearance in the costumes. Soun reminds Genma this plan has to go off without a hitch, to which Genma replies he knows as it will set their children off on "the path" in "Soun and Genma's Operation True-Romance!". The sun is starting to set and a large number of shoes has gathered outside of the Tendo Training Hall (which is now also sporting a sign saying "Tendo Family Christmas Party Hall"). The reason for this soon becomes obvious, as the training hall is now packed with guests for the Christmas Party. As the guests talk amongst themselves, behind the stage Nabiki notes that it looks like it's just about time for them to start. Nabiki then hears Ranma refusing to perform, with his excuse being that real guys don't do Karaoke. To rectify this, Nabiki pours a glass of water over Ranma and tells her that girls sining Karaoke look lovely; before telling Ranma to get changed. The lights of the training hall go dark, just as the curtain is pulled open for Nabiki, Akane, Kasumi, Shampoo and Ranma's performance. The five of them begin to sing the song "Equal Romance", while Ryoga and Mousse frantically control the spotlights. After the girls finish singing, they receive a huge applause from the crowd, and Nabiki welcomes them to the Tendo Family Christmas Party and hopes they all enjoys themselves. The Party then gets underway, with everyone enjoying themselves while watching the performances by Sasuke, Kuno and Mousse as well as Ling-Ling & Lung-Lung. After several antics happen during the party (such as Tsubasa disguising himself as the tree), the poker tournament begins. At one table, Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo, Sasuke, Mousse, Kuno and Akane are playing each other. As they play they each begin to think about their respective love interest (with the exception of Ranma and Sasuke, who are thinking about the quality of their hands instead). When they each reveal their hands to one another, the Gambling King steps in and declares he has a royal straight flush, meaning he wins. After being shocked by this, the group decide to throw the Gambling King. After the Poker Tournament has finished, Nabiki gets everyone's attention and tells them that it's time to exchange Christmas gifts. However, just as Nabiki is about to tells everyone they can get started, Soun and Genma appear in their Santa and Reindeer outfits. In character, Soun declares that he has gifts for Ranma and Akane (which turns out to be an engagement ring), however, due to the sheer shock and embarrassment of the scene the two have just made, neither Akane or Ranma wants to go up on stage. Suddenly, people in the crowd begin screaming, which is due to Happosai appearing and getting up to his usual antics. Continuing the madness, a Horse is heard outside, which soon ends up running into the training hall. The Horse is the one that belongs to Daimonji Sentaro, who's carrying Satsuki in tow. Sentaro says Merry Christmas to Akane and thanks her for inviting him. He continues by telling her he got a very special gift just for her, however, at that moment the gift begins to move, revealing that Sentaro's Grandmother was hiding inside. Sentaro's Grandmother then tells her grandson that she's wise to his tricks and he'll be punished when they get back. Sentaro panics and begs for forgiveness from his Grandmother. As Akane shakes her head at what she's just witnessed, Mousse begins calling for Shampoo. Akane notices that Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyo are suddenly missing and thinks they might be up to something, so runs to find them. As she runs, Akane is heading towards Ryoga (who's stood parallel to the entrance), Ryoga holds up his gift to Akane, but Akane is too busy to notice him so just runs right past. At the roof of the Tendo Dojo, Nabiki tells Ranma to sit tight on the bench which has been placed there, otherwise she'll tell everyone that he had to borrow money to pay for Akane's present. Despite Ranma's protests, Nabiki tells him that life is seldom fair and bids him farewell. Ranma sits on the bench quietly, when Ukyo appears and tells him she's so happy they finally get to be alone. Ukyo notices the present next to Ranma and believes it to be for her, however, before she can go any further, Shampoo and Kodachi appear all of them waiting time alone with Ranma first. Nabiki reappears and tells them there's no need to fight as there's plenty to go around. Unfortunately, Nabiki's words fall on deaf ears and Ranma decides he's had enough so runs off, only to be chased by the three girls. Nabiki sighs that her business has gone, but soon gets over it as she's already been paid. Meanwhile, Akane has just managed to climb onto another part of the roof when she sees Ranma being chased by his three other fiancés. The three of them attack Ranma, who has just noticed Akane on the roof. In order to save Akane, Ranma grabs her and jumps into the air, meaning they both avoid the attacks. However, Akane notices that they're about to fall through a badly patched up hole in the roof so both scream as they fall through. Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyo see them fall, but don't notice the hole, so get off the roof to try and find Ranma again. Meanwhile, Akane has landed on top of Ranma but soon gets off when she realises he's OK. After having a discussion about if Akane's still mad or not, Akane finally gives Ranma his present. At first Ranma thinks the gift is a fishing net, but is soon corrected by Akane that it's a scarf. Ranma comments on Akane doing something like this when they both know she's hopeless at arts-and-crafts when he notices his initials stitched into the scarf. Akane is slightly angered by Ranma's comment of tries to take the scarf off him, but Ranma avoids her grasp and puts around his neck. Returning the favour, Ranma gives Akane his gift for her. Akane opens the gift and notices that it's a picture frame with the picture from her room in it. Ranma explains that it was the only picture he could find and apologises that it isn't hand made, but he isn't very good at arts-and-crafts either. Akane thanks Ranma and tells him that this really means a lot to her. At that moment the board beneath Akane and Ranma give way and the two fall to the floor of the training hall. As Ranma sits up (with Akane holding onto him), he's faced with his angered fiancés and rivals, all of whom are about to attack him for what he's doing with Akane. While Ranma protests his innocence, Nabiki walks up to the light switch and indirectly tells Ranma not to worry and she'll just put this on his tab. Nabiki then proceeds to turn the lights off, leaving everyone in a slight panic and taking focus away from Ranma. After the party finished, Kasumi begins cleaning up the training hall when she notices a gift on the floor. She picks it up, wondering who it belongs to, when the gift opens revealing a small amount of blue-colored dust which soon disappears. Akane then walks in and tells Kasumi to come with her quickly. When Kasumi asks what is it, Akane just reiterates what she said before. Akane takes Kasumi to the balcony, where Nabiki and Ranma already are. The four of them look up at the sky and see a shower of shooting stars pass over Furinkan. Kasumi notes to herself that this must've been what was in the box. Ranma then puts his hand around Akane's shoulder as Akane tightly holds onto the picture frame Ranma bought. Trivia *This episode has the largest cast of characters of any Ranma ½ episode. This is increased if the characters who appeared in Akane's photograph are counted. * Kasumi's calendar notes that December 25th, and by extension the events of this episode, is a Saturday. Coincidentally (although the chances of it being purposeful are equally likely), the year this episode originally aired (1993), December 25th was also on a Saturday. * The song that Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane, Shampoo and Ranma sing is a cover of "Equal Romance" by CoCo. * The dub of this episode implies that Soun and Genma have known each other since Grade school at the very least. * In the English dub, when everyone is playing poker and thinking about their love interest, Ukyo's name is romanized as "Ukyou". * Sentaro appears to be in the crowd before he makes his entrance (specifically, in the shots right at the end of the girls' song, near Dr. Tofu's mother and holding a fan). * The Kimen School Calligraphy teacher, the Paper Doll Salesman, and Farmer Brown and Anna have never been shown to meet any of the Tendos, and yet apparently they were invited. Cast Note: Principal Kuno, Higuma Torajiro the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics Judge, Mr. Ryokou, Farmer Brown, Kinnii, Azusa Shiratori, Copycat Ken, Ling-Ling & Lung-Lung, the Kimen School Calligraphy Teacher, Jo, the Crepe King, Niku Men, Mariko Konjo, Anna, Tsubasa Kurenai, Panda Doodle, Kin Ono, Picolet Chardin II, the Director and his Assistant, Jusenkyo Guide Uragishi Sankichi, the Frog Hermit, Toramasa Kobayakawa, the Paper Doll Salesman, Rinko, Princess Ori, Kengyu, Mikado Sanzenin, and Satsuki Miyakoji make cameo appearances, but do not have speaking parts. External links * Ranma Wiki: Category:Anime Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:Released in the 1990s